1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a high frequency heating apparatus having a high frequency generating apparatus as well as heating means such as a heater. More specifically, the present invention relates to a high frequency heating apparatus which can be cleaned easily.
2. Description of the Prior Art
High frequency heating apparatuses which also have heating means such as heaters generally employ various methods for preventing uneven heating and uneven roasting to provide uniformly cooked foods. Such methods comprise rotating a pan on which the foods are placed, forcing air circulation in the heating chamber using a fan, and so on.
However, even when these methods are employed, a portion of the food in contact with the pan is not well roasted, and sometimes, upper portion and lower portion of the food are unevenly cooked due to the distribution of the broth, sources, juice and so on. Therefore, foods must be turned during cooking.
In consideration of the foregoing, an apparatus is proposed in Japanese Patent Laying-Open Gazette No. 10031/1982 (hereinafter referred to as a high frequency heating apparatus of D).
The high frequency heating apparatus D comprises a metal grill skewer arranged rotatively at the central portion of a heating chamber, and the food pierced by the grill skewer is rotated by rotary driving means to be heated and cooked.
Consequently, the food is uniformly roasted and the broth sauce or juice is circulated around the surface of the food to uniformly go the food, and therefore, the food can be cooked well. However, the high frequency heating apparatus D must employ a structure for preventing leak of the high frequency energy from the high frequency heating chamber to the outside and a heat resistant structure strong enough to be used with two or more heat sources. As a result, coupling structure between the rotary driving means and the metal grill skewer is rather complicated.
More specifically, a coupling portion, which can be attached to the rotary driving means, is provided projecting from the sidewall of the heating chamber. A portion to be coupled provided on one end of the metal grill skewer capable of being coupled to the coupling portion comprises a number of parts. For example, the portion to be coupled comprises a coupling slidably mounted on the metal grill skewer, a coil spring forcing the coupling to the coupling portion side, and a washer to be engaged with the coil spring.
Consequently, residues of foods, oil and so on smudge the coupling portion and the parts constituting the member to be coupled, and therefore, the heating chamber of the high frequency heating apparatus D can not be easily cleaned.